Technical Field
This disclosure relates to inhibitors of one or more proteins in the Wnt pathway, including inhibitors of one or more Wnt proteins, and compositions comprising the same. More particularly, it concerns the use of a 4-azaindazole compound or salts or analogs thereof, in the treatment of disorders characterized by the activation of Wnt pathway signaling (e.g., cancer, abnormal cellular proliferation, angiogenesis, fibrotic disorders, bone or cartilage diseases, and osteoarthritis), the modulation of cellular events mediated by Wnt pathway signaling, as well as genetic diseases and neurological conditions/disorders/diseases due to mutations or dysregulation of the Wnt pathway and/or of one or more of Wnt signaling components. Also provided are methods for treating Wnt-related disease states.
Background
The Wnt growth factor family includes more than 10 genes identified in the mouse and at least 19 genes identified in the human. Members of the Wnt family of signaling molecules mediate many short-and long-range patterning processes during invertebrate and vertebrate development. The Wnt signaling pathway is known for its role in the inductive interactions that regulate growth and differentiation, and it also plays roles in the homeostatic maintenance of post-embryonic tissue integrity. Wnt stabilizes cytoplasmic β-catenin, which stimulates the expression of genes including c-myc, c jun, fra-l, and cyclin Dl. In addition, misregulation of Wnt signaling can cause developmental defects and is implicated in the genesis of several human cancers. The Wnt pathway has also been implicated in the maintenance of stem or progenitor cells in a growing list of adult tissues including skin, blood, gut, prostate, muscle, and the nervous system.